happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elliott
Elliott is a fan character. Character Bio Elliott is a gray sloth with permanent bags under his eyes due to his severe case of fatigue and drowsiness. He is constantly tired and may fall asleep at any time. He usually falls asleep while doing a task (i.e., driving), which often results in him accidentally killing other characters, and occasionally himself. Elliot tries to do many things to keep himself awake, such as drinking coffee or poking himself with his sharp claws (a less frequent way he kills other characters). This may work for a certain amount of time until he falls asleep again. Elliot is known for always wearing striped pyjamas and moving very slowly. He also mostly groans and is frequently seen with a grumpy look on his face, seldom seen with a smile. He rarely dies, and when he does die he often doesn't notice it since he is asleep. Episodes Starring Roles *Sleep Walking on Sunshine *Bye, Sleepy-red! *Elliott's Sleeping Smoochie *Bombs in Town *Olympic Shames *Wake(board) Up *Asleep on the Job *Snore Losers *Wide Asleep *Sleep Tight *Auto-mayhem Featuring Roles *I Spa it First *Driving Problems *Good Show, Good Snow! *Don't Be A-flayed of the Dark *Sleepy-Time's Over *Sloppy Seconds *Soldier of Misfortune *April Foolery *No Bets Are Off *A Teacher for Your Troubles *Reading Rainbow *Zit Scream *Road Trippy *Raymond Begins Part 2 Appearances *Speak of the Daredevil. *Bank You Very Much. *Pigeon Toed. *Just For Laughs *I'm a Fan of You! *Boxed In *Breach Racket Blowout *Write Off *Punch Line *Turn It Up *Swimming Less-ons *The Spy Who Fooled Me *Artifact or Fiction *It all Adds Up *Baby Boom *Butting In *Running Latte *Passion Fruit *Slop and Shop *Who's To Fame? *Up Great Height HTF Break Roles *Texas Hold Em' *Rough Play *Sleep Fighter *You Should Drink About It Kill Count *Lifty - 1 ("Sleep Walking on Sunshine") *Shifty - 1 ("Sleep Walking on Sunshine") *Peppery - 1 ("Sleep Walking on Sunshine") *Britton - 1 ("Sleep Walking on Sunshine") *Robo Star - 1 ("Sleep Walking on Sunshine") *Howdy - 2 ("Texas Hold Em", "You Should Drink About It" along with Sarky) *Mime - 1 ("Bye, sleepy-red!" along with Lumpy) *Trippy - 1 ("Sleep Fighter") *Superspeed - 2 ("Sleep Fighter", "Zit Scream") *Gutsy - 1 ("Wake(board) Up") *Handy - 1 ("I'm a Fan of You") *Lumpy - 1 ("Don't Be A-flayed of the Dark") *Bun - 1 ("Swimming Less-ons") *Sanity - 1 ("Sleep Tight") *Ray - 1 ("Raymond Begins Part 2" along with Raymond) *Slop - 1 ("Slop and Shop") Deaths #Bye, Sleepy-red! - Run over by a log. #Speak of the Daredevil - Dies in an avalanche. #Smoochie 1: Impaled by bed springs. #Smoochie 2: Freezes to death. #Smoochie 3: Impaled by a rake. #Bombs in Town: Drowned in sewage treatment. #Driving Problems: Crashes and falls into woodchipper. #Good Show, Good Snow!: Got his face stuck on ice and suffocated. #Bank You Very Much: Possibly shot by Lumpy (debatable). #Breach Racket Blowout: Sinks and drowns. #Sloppy Seconds: Sliced in half. #Soldier of Misfortune: Fell off a plane. #No Bets are Off: Crashes into tree. #Wide Asleep: Killed by Flippy. #Swimming Less-ons: Instantly succumbs to Quacks's poisons that are expelled from his claws. #Sleep Tight: Killed twice in his dream by Sanity. #Road Trippy: Face pierced by glass. #Raymond Begins Part 2: Impaled in head. Injuries #Texas Hold Em' - Cards impale his face in Part 1. #I Spa it First - Lemons sting his eyes. #Sleep Tight - Injured in a car crash and injured in his dream. Trivia *Originally meant to be a porcupine. However it was soon decided that a sloth was more fitting. *He is quite similar to The Mole. They both have diabilities that make them kill other characters and mistake their body parts for objects. Both also rarely die, and always have quick deaths. *He and Lumpy replace The Mole in fan version episodes. *He is often mistaken for a female. *His survival rate is 69,38%. Gallery Elliottwallpaper.png Byesleepy-red.png|Elliott crossing the road Sleep explosion.png|Elliott can sleep through any situation Snore losers.png|Snoring can be a problem Wide asleep.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:xenarthrans Category:Gray Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Introductions Category:The Mole-Sues Category:Sloths Category:Characters Category:More kills than deaths